Illusionist Owl
Illusionist Owl is one of Kurotsubasa's recent members who joined after the Guild saved her and her owl from the Red Savages. ---- Story Illusionist Owl or Illu in FFW enjoys writing little odd stories with different twists and turns, surprising people at her plot lines or pull them in due to the stories being different from the norm or just something fun. Likes exploring to get new inspiration for her stories or ideas for her plots to keep people on edge. Appearance Illu is about 5'6 feet tall, with long dark purple hair that goes down almost all the way down her back, she has a thin and lithe body since her body frame is mostly suit for speed rather then power when she fights. One her forehead she has the sign of Saturn (think Sailor Moon), with red eyes and a light skin tone. Illu always has a long red scarf around her neck over a long sleeve lavender jacket with white edges, a blue tube top underneath it that matches the blue skirt she has on as well with knee-high brown boots. Usually around her waist under her jacket she has her bag that contains her herbs for both healing and poions. Personality She's a bit shy in the beginning when she meets new people but she's very friendly once she gets to become closer to others. Tends to speak softly when she's unsure or nervous about something....has a bit of a confidence issue but she'll do whatever she can to protect her friends. Pre-Cannon Before joining up with Kurotsubasa Illu had mainly used FFW to escape her confines in the real life due to her not being able to do much because of her weak heart. She was mainly an explorer of the world, doing what she thought was interesting with her friend Aeon of Ragnarok and his guild who was the person that had gotten her startd on the game. Aeon mainly would be the one to drag her off to the next interesting place barely allowing her to get a word in at times, the others would follow as well just to keep an eye on them especially Illu but she didn't mind since she loved FFW. Illu trained hard to overcome her shyness and fear of other people besides Aeon and his guild. Cannon(FFW) Illu first made her appearance as a captive and unwilling assitant to "The Red Savages," a viscious gang inside Fanfiction World. After the bounty for the Wings of Creation was given out she was blackmailed by the gang leader Ripper to bring Shadow to them or lose her pet Mukurowl. After meeting and trapping Shadow and Bella into one of gang's safehouses, Shadow reminded her that she had a choice to do whatever she wanted to. Illu then finds the courage to help Shadow and Bella defeat Ripper and the Red Savages. After Speed arrived to arrest the Savages and Illu for being an accomplice Shadow gave Speed and the Admin evidence of Illu's innocence and she was free to go. Illu has since been a member of Kurotsubasa, being their designated support and healer as well as a scout. Illu has since then helped with finding Punnya's master Ravena Felidae and participating in the Eclipse Tournament. Weapons/Items Pet: Illu has a pet owl named Mukurowl/Muku-chan. Mukurowl is a small white miniature owl with a red and blue eye, that fits in Illu's hand. Mukurowl can use minor illusions to hide himself, change size (such as staying in miniature form since he likes being carried, or growing big enough for Illu to ride on his back) and attack people he feels is a threat to Illu. Bag: Illu's bag has an assortment of status affecting bombs for a quick escape or emergencies, and plants and herbs to heal others. Daggers: Illu has a set of daggers that are coated with poison that she uses in battle. Glaive: A special weapon, it is shapes exactly like Sailor Saturn's glaive, the glaive can extend in length and the blade can be released to launch forward using a chain connected to the staff and blade of the weapon. Poison: Being a poison specialist, Illu has a wide variety of poisons that she keeps on her person. All of Illu's poisons have different effects that she uses in battle. Violin: Her weapon when shes only in her full demon form. Fiction Powers Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo/Mammon Illusions: As her name implies Illu's main way of battle is using illusions to confuse her enemies. Illu's illusions can have many effects in battle such as: *Can create illusions to make it seem like something's burning, mess with someone's senses (sight, sound, speaking, touch…etc..). *Make illusions of elements to block or attack. *Use as a disguise on herself or another or to blend in with the crowd or hide something or someone. *Make herself disappear from sight, into the surroundings (Chameleon like camouflage). *Create illusions of different creatures/plants. Fairy Tail Wendy Marvell-Support Abilities: When not healing or casting illusions, Illu uses support magic to boost her or anothers' abilities (spells can be combined) for a certain amount of time. *Vernier: Increase Speed, Movement, and Mobility. *Arms: Increases damage output to limbs (arms/legs). *Armor: Increases defense. One Piece Magellan's Poison Abilities: Illu has immunity to any poison (even poisoned foods) which allows her to be able to cure someone if poisoned. Illu can also: *Can breath out a purple mist that either: # A corrosive Poison that melts. #Poisons her target (area-affected attack). *Her body can generate poison allowing her to use a variety of attacks: #Blowing tear gas bubbles to stun the opponents. #Coat her daggers in poison. #Manipulates poisons into attacks (shapes them as animals to attack opponents). Original Power Demonic Transformation '''Hybrid form: '''The mark on Illu's head glows and Mukurowl combines with her changing into an owl-hybrid fighter resembling a harpy as her hands and arms turn to wings and her legs become that of a birds with large claws. that makes her illusions stronger and more deadly as well as her talons having poison tips in them. '''Full Demonic Transformation: '''Unlike her hybrid form Illu has another form she can transform into though without the use of Mukurowl. This form of hers is sealed in a way similiar to Ravena and Felis the only difference is Illu has no recollection when she's in this state. The symbol on her forehead disappears releasing the form completely changing Illu's appeareance from her normal and hybrid form. Her hair extends until it touches the ground and even then it still grows a bit and turns a snow white color losing her usual purple strands, her form becomes more mature and taller as her outfit changes to that of a sleeveless kimono with the same color scheme with a slit on the right side and becomes barefoot as well. Her wings appears on her back as her ears sharpen and purple marks appears on her face, mainly her eyes giving her eyes the look of an owl. Techniques/Magic Birds of Prey: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Illu creates doubles of herself while in flight and attacks her opponent(s) through the air at breakneck speed, each copy uses a different element through illusions. Acid Barrage: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Illu creates large spheres poison that hails down and melts and corrodes anything it touches. Beasts of Miasma: Illu creates normal animals made completely of poison to attack or stampede against enemies. Silver Starburst: Illu releases the blade of her glaive as the chain attachment weaves around the enemy trapping them in a web of chains, before they tighten and restrict the enemy from moving allowing Illu to attack or squeeze until they pass out. Summoning-Yamato no Orochi: Illu's summons the giant 8-headed snake of japanese legend to attack her enemies, takes a lot of power for Illu to summon the beast. Siren's Paradise: A spell that makes the target or targets see illusions of their biggest wants and desires. The spell puts them in a daze to stop them from attacking. Music Themes Bleach OST-Ditty for Daddy: Normal Theme Fairy Tail OST-I Wish: Battle Theme Buso Renkin OP-"Makkai no Chikai": Demonic Theme Quotes Gallery Illu rose and ravena felis by raiju onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Illu, Ravena Felis, and Rose Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Illu and Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Illusionist owl and mukurowl by raiju onna-d4y299f.jpg|Illu and Mukurowl Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|Illusionist Owl, Mu-Kun and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg|Cosplay Illu Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Illusions Category:Poison Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners